Aragorn's VERY Bad Day
by Captain Pagie
Summary: I found this on my Computer, and it's really funny. Don't ask, just read.


Aragorn's REALLY Bad Day

By:

Lil Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: So much fun to make. LoL, don't ask. Please don't ask when or where these ideas come from. It gets funnier as it goes on. I promise. Oh yes, and Aragorn's little hissy fit actually happened in my friend's story, except it was because I hugged Faramir, after I hugged him.

Chapter 1

Aragorn, Elessar, Strider, Estel…..

It had been a rather uneventful walk so far. Nothing had happened, no attacks. They had been lucky. Gandalf thought to himself. He had watch duty, and it had been uneventful, except for the ruckus that the hobbits had caused earlier fighting over blankets.

As everyone began to wake up, Legolas and Sam first, like always. Then Boromir who woke the other three hobbits, not without fuss though. Gimli was never an early riser, but some days he would get up early. 'Strange,' thought Gandalf 'Aragorn hasn't woken yet.' They let him sleep, thinking that the noise of making breakfast, Legolas and Gimli arguing (again) would wake him up. But to no avail, he was out like a light. Gandalf told everyone that they would start walking again after breakfast.

"Then I shall wake Aragorn, so that he may eat some breakfast." Said Legolas

Legolas walked over to where Aragorn was sleeping, he bent over, and yanked off Aragorn's blanket.

Aragorn was quickly on his feet, sword at Legolas's throat.

"Don't. Do. That. Again. Elf." Said Aragorn, very unlike his self

Legolas, with a confused look, nodded his head.

Gandalf was shocked at this behavior. What had caused Aragorn to act like that? Legolas and Aragorn had been friends forever, and he was sure Legolas had done that many times before, and Aragorn hadn't gotten mad then. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Gandalf dismissed this behavior with a shrug.

Meanwhile Aragorn walked away from Legolas and Gandalf, and walked over to where Gimli and Boromir were sitting near the hobbits.

"Good going with the elf." Gimli congratulated "I always thought he thought he was so great nancing about like he does. Showed him you did." Gimli chuckled

Aragorn responded "What are you talking about you overgrown hobbit? At least elves can tell the females apart from the males."

Boromir snorted at this.

"Don't get me started on you!" said Aragorn "You're not even gonna be Steward. I'm gonna be king! So there!"

Boromir sat there, shocked.

The hobbits snickered.

Aragorn spun on them.

"You vertically challenged people! If one of you didn't have the ring, which one I can't remember, I'd kill you. Kill you all!" Aragorn began laughing.

"Aragorn? Are you ok?" Legolas creeped closer to his friend.

"No one loves me! No one!" Aragorn began to cry. Then sob.

"He has issues, doesn't he?" asked Boromir

"No, he's never been like this before." Replied Legolas

"Sure…" said Boromir

Aragorn continued to sob endlessly.

"Ummmm, would some food help?" said Sam

"Maybe," said Gandalf "Yes, maybe some food would be beneficial. Hop to Sam."

Sam quickly began to prepare some dinner.

Legolas patted the sobbing Aragorn on the back.

"Elrond loves you, so does Elladan and Elrohir. And Arwen. I love you."

At this Aragorn made a face.

"You love me?"

"Not like that you sicko."

"Ooo like a Friend!"

"Duh."

Boromir rolled his eyes. He had better things to do than dealing with a wannabe king with an ego problem. He looked to the other side of camp, toward the hobbits.

Sam was preparing dinner as fast as he could. Frodo looked downright scared at Aragorn, who had been their leader. Merry and Pippin were laughing softly at Legolas and Gandalf who were trying to help Aragorn.

"You don't understand! You only have one name! I have like ten thousand! I just want one name! And that evil fat bartender calls me a mean name. I just wish people could accept me!"

"Aragorn, Butterbur is a stupid bartender, he doesn't know anything." Gandalf consoled.

"Dinner's ready!" Sam called.

"Would you like some dinner?" asked Legolas asked him

"Uh-huh" said Aragorn rubbing at his eyes, and nodding his head.

"Okay, well let's go over to Sam, and will get you something okay?"

"Uh-huh." Aragorn stood up and walked over to the other side of camp.

Sam handed Aragorn a plate of food.

"Here ya go Mr. Stride-," but Sam was cut off by Legolas vigorously shaking his head "Mr. Aragorn. Nice warm food."

"Thanks!" Aragorn gave him a big smile and proceeded to plop down next to Boromir.

"Hiya! My name's Estel. What's yours?"

"Boromir. Aragorn, really, grow up."

Aragorn turned his head around then turned his head back to Boromir.

"Who were you talking to? My name's Estel, this is my best friend Legolas, he's an elf." Said Aragorn smugly.

"I know Legolas is an elf, Aragorn. He has been traveling with us."

"My name is Estel. Es-tel. Got that?"

"No, it's Aragorn."

"Oh, I thought you said your name was Boromir. Hiya Aragorn."

Legolas walked over and saw Boromir arguing with Aragorn over his name.

"Hiya Legolas! Wow do you look old."

Boromir turned to Legolas

"He says his name is Estel."

"It was. That is the name Elrond gave him, to protect his true identity. Just play along."

"He thinks he's like 5! My brother wasn't this bad at 5!"

"I know. Just play along."

Boromir sighed, and then he got an idea.

"Hey Estel. Look at those little guys, why don't you go talk to them?" he pointed to the hobbits.

"OH MY VALAR! MIDGETS!"

Aragorn started to run over to the hobbits.

Legolas ran after him.

On the way over the hobbits, Aragorn tripped and fell. His head hit a rock.

Legolas kneeled down to the fallen Aragorn.

"Estel? Can you hear me? Do you have a boo-boo?"

"No, Legolas. I do not have a boo-boo. Why did you call me Estel?"

"Aragorn! Your back!"

"I was never gone."

Gandalf just shook his head.

"Come now, everyone, let's eat dinner then pack up. I believe we have had enough craziness today, and do not need to repeat it to Aragorn."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Watcha think? REVIEW!


End file.
